fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Egao Shinsei
Egao Shinsei is the leader of Dark Smile Pretty Cure. She is a kind, cheerful girl who likes romantic and sci-fi books. Although she reads through classes, she gets very good grades. At the start of the series, she is a newly-transferred student at Akaruihoshi Middle School. Egao's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Smile (キュア スマイル Kyua Sumairu). She controls the power of Healing and Holy Light. Appearance In her civilian form, Egao has dark pink hair with straight bangs, while her hair is kept down which is mid-back. She has matching dark pink eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink long sleeved shirt with a yellow closed vest over the top, jean shorts, knee length white socks with a magenta lining near the top and pink sports sneakers. Her summer outfit consists of a short sleeved white shirt with a thin strap pink dress over the top, thin white belt around the waist, pink converses. She wears her school uniform with a pink open cardigan. As Cure Smile, her hair becomes a lighter shade of magenta, and her hairstyle changes to long diamond like plaits with sharp loose strands at the top of her head. Her eyes also become a darker shade of magenta. Her tiara has two sharp feather attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit a two piece and is mainly black, with dark pink lining here and there. Her sleeves are puffy black with magenta pearls in the middle, and the bow at her chest is big with a small grey frilly piece behind it. Her back of her skirt is split into two coat-tails, with magenta bike pants underneath. Her arm protectors are long with hot pink diamond on the wrists. Her boots are knee-length, with dark pink sharp folds at the top and small hot pink diamond on top. Personality Egao is a kind, cheerful girl who likes romantic and sci-fi books. She is a klutz and is a second year at Akaruihoshi Middle School. She can be shy and quiet and is known to read during classes but gets in-between 65 and 85% on her exams and everybody is figuring out how she does it. She is known to also ask smart or stupid questions out loud and has a lot of trouble keeping secrets. She gets embarrassed really easily and gets stage fright as shown in Episode 20. History First Day of School and making Friends Egao transferred schools and was running late because she was reading a good part in her book she was reading. She was reading while walking when Lucky appeared out of nowhere holding a book and Egao bumped right into her. She said sorry then realised that she lost her page and spent 5 whole minutes trying to find the page. She looked up to see that Lucky had left the book she was holding on the ground. Egao picked it up and put it in her bag. She heard the bell ring in the distant and she freaked out and ran as fast as her legs would take her. In the first day of school in class, Egao got so nervous that she no words came out of her mouth. Eventually, from the help of Itsuki and Rima, Egao introduced herself. Everybody clapped since they were all told by Miyamoto-sensei before Egao came in that it was very scary to transfer to a new school. Miyamoto-sensei told Egao where to sit and Egao took her seat. Rima, who sat in front of Egao, turned around and introduced herself. She was very happy that she made a friend and just to make sure, she asked if she could be Rima's friend, and Rima said yes. Just as class was starting, Egao saw Lucky in the school grounds holding a phone like device and watched as she disappeared in mid air. Relationships Rima Nichirin- Rima is the first one who Egao becomes friends with. Yaya Inazuma- Yuki Udzuki- Chikara Hakuhyō - Lucky - Cure Smile Etymology Songs Trivia Category:Dark Smile Pretty Cure Characters Category:Dark Smile Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Female Category:User: CureKanade